


[Podfic] ...that not seen in dreams (the sugared lies mixtape)

by Chantress



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, knows the secrets and wouldn't tell you, the Neath will kill you in new and exciting ways, working for the Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Some kitchen experiments should never be started.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] ...that not seen in dreams (the sugared lies mixtape)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [...that not seen in dreams (the sugared lies mixtape)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398285) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



> Recorded for KeeperofSeeds for ITPE 2019!

**Title:** ...that not seen in dreams (the sugared lies mixtape)  
**Author:** amaresu  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Fallen London  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:02:55, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mbk59l6nnb8827a/...that_not_seen_in_dreams_%2528the_sugared_lies_mixtape%2529.mp3/file)


End file.
